gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Special Agent Car
The Special Agent Car is a government law enforcement car featured in Grand Theft Auto 2. Design Grand Theft Auto 2 The Special Agent Car is a law enforcement vehicle used by unspecified "Special Agents" in Anywhere City, the equivalent to high-level government law enforcement agencies, and the predecessor to the FBI and FIB. The car is actually based on a civilian Eddy 2-door sedan, sharing the same vehicle deltas, but otherwise possessing separate performance stats. Other distinguishable features on the car include its black body color (which is not available for the Eddy), and a red strobe light which is attached to or detached from the roof by a hand that pops out from the driver's/passenger's side window. When used against the player, it unloads two special agents, with one armed with a Shotgun, and one with a Silenced Machine Gun. Performance Grand Theft Auto 2 While seemingly fast when used against the player, the car is in fact similar in performance to the Eddy when driven. The car has an above average speed similar to the Eddy's but a slightly less delayed rate of acceleration. The car also possesses slightly improved cornering, but similarly average brakes. In terms of durability, however, the Special Agent Car stacks up much more than an Eddy, being one of a few vehicles in the game that can withstand a rocket hit if still in perfect condition. Image Gallery SpecialAgentCar-GTA2-ingame-withstrobelight.jpg|A Special Agent Car in game with all lights on. SpecialAgentCar-GTA2-ingame-withoutstrobelight.jpg|A Special Agent Car in game without the strobe light attached. Locations Grand Theft Auto 2 *The vehicle can be only found where it is possible to obtain five police heads, including the Residental or Industrial Districts of Anywhere City. *Completing the Wang Cars side quest in the Residential District also results in one Special Agent Car spawning at the Wang Cars compound. Rewards Grand Theft Auto 2 *The Special Agent Car is the only car, apart from the Wellard, which gives the Respect power-up when crushed. Trivia Grand Theft Auto 2 * In the PlayStation version of GTA 2, Special Agent Car has radio stations instead of the police dispatch in the PC version. * When turning on/off the siren, a hand will come out of the window and put a red light on the right side of the roof. This only makes sense when the car is driven by AI, since there is a passenger. However, when driving the car, the light still appears on the right. The player would have to be leaning over very far to reach the right of the car, but somehow it is still possible to accelerate or brake (Functions that require the feet.), so maybe the character is just really tall. See Also * Eddy - civilian version of the Special Agent Car. * FBI Car - Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto Advance equivalents. * FBI Washington - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories equivalents. * FBI Cruiser - Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories equivalent. * FIB Buffalo - Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V equivalent. Navigation }} es:Coche de Agente especial pl:Special Agent Car Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:FBI Category:Sedans